Making It Rough
by tears-for-myself
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since they were born. But what happens when their mothers look in different paths for them? LEMON in later chapters. SasukexSakura Please read! I'm begging!
1. When we were young

A/N: Hello readers! This is my first story so be easy on me. xD I will love you all forever!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the other characters. I wish I owned Sasuke though…. *cries and runs away* *comes back* Take a cookie and review!

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been friends since they were born. They will never be apart from each other. But what happens when their parents don't take the same paths?

* * *

Making it rough

_4 years ago_

There couldn't be anyone in the whole entire world that was better than his girl. His girl's name was Haruno Sakura. Even though he didn't show his affection to her, love slowly sunk in. Uchiha Sasuke was very emotionless. It's not like it was his fault. His hair was black and blue, and was styled with spikes in the back. His bangs shaped his face around his head.

He looked over at his laughing best was her best friend ever. They were never apart. Sakura had odd pink hair, and gorgeous emerald eyes. She was bright and loved Sasuke more then anything. They were both 12 at the time."Come on Sasu-kun! I wanna go on the swings and you need to push me!" her energetic smile broke through the darkness.

"Hn. Sakura, your such a little kid" his famous Uchiha smirk was plastered on his face.

Sakura was indeed a kid at heart. She loved hanging out with Sasuke and nothing could tear them apart.

-

-

-

-

Except their parents.

A/N: Okay, that blew. Seriously, for the first chapter, it sucked hard. Unless someone could persuade me otherwise. So review, with that cute, little button down there. Make my day! xD


	2. One mistake kills all

A/N: Alright, well here we go! Dora, Dora, Dora The shitty explorer! XD Sorry! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all! I wish I did but I don't! T.T

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since they were born. But what happens when their mothers don't look at the same paths?

'**inner voices'**

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**flashback**

* * *

Making It Rough

_Later that day._

"Mummy! Mummy! I'm home!" little Sakura yelled at the tip of lungs.

"Oh, Hey pumpkin!" as her mother, Kari, hugged her. "I'm so glad your home, sweetie. Did you have fun with Sasuke today?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, yes Mummy! I did! Sasu-kun is my favorite person to be with! We played hide and seek and-" Sakura yawned deeply. "After that we built mud castles, and then he pushed me on the swings!!" she smile beamed at her mother.

"Well, I see someone is very tired from her exciting day. Off to bed pumpkin".

"Alright Mummy! Goodnight. I love you and Daddy…." Sakura bent her head down towards the floor as she walked to her room. A slight soft click was heard, meaning she closed her door.

"Ah, Sakura, I miss your father dearly too…." Kari's eyes slipped a small tear, causing it to hit the floor.

* * *

Sasuke walked home towards his family. Well, to him, it really wasn't a family at all. If an annoying, jerkish, brother and a too loving mother are considered a family. He didn't even notice that his "family" was in the living room as he enters the home.

"Hn. Little brother, come sit and watch the television" Itachi stated.

"Hn. I'd rather not" he glared. "I think I'll actually go to bed now if you two don't mind. Goodnight" as Sasuke walked away emotionless as usual.

It was awkward. He hadn't seen the dobe at all today…. Not that he wanted to see him. It was just different. Sasuke stripped off his clothing only leaving his boxers. His body made contact with the bed, as he slid in. He shifted to the right side. Sasuke could never sleep on his back. It was a weird habit. And it just came naturally to him.

'Tomorrow isn't going to be any different then today' he thought.

'I just miss father. He would understand where I'm coming from'.

_2 weeks later._

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!" a loud mouthed boy with orange hair screamed.

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch. 'He's so damn obnoxious'

Sakura, other then Sasuke, was pleased to see Naruto. Her other best friend came prancing towards them.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Yo, teme!"

"Hn".

"Haha, hey Naruto. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Ehhh, I'm doing amazing! Who wants ramen!?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Naruto without ramen, was like the earth without water. It's just that impossible.

"Hey guys but I gotta go. My mummy has something to tell me and it seemed like it was important" Sakura explained.

Sasuke raised a brow. 'That's odd' he thought. 'Mother asked me to come home without hesitation also'.

"Hn. Dobe, I can't make it either".

"Awwww, come on teme! Not you too!" he sighed deeply and dramatically. "Fine then, I'll just go find…. HINATA-CHANNN!" after that, the boy was seen sprinting down the road.

Sigh "That's our Naruto" Sakura smiled.

"Hn. I'll see you later Sakura" with that Sasuke left.

"Bye Sasu-kun!" she called back.

Sasuke walked home with a smile on his face. Uchiha's never ever smiled. But this one little cherry blossom always made me grin. He arrived home to notice that no-one was present in his house. 'Odd, where's Itachi and his annoying ego?'

He glanced in the kitchen to see a stick note on the fridge. It was from his mother.

**Sasuke honey,**

**I am over at the Haruno's to…. Visit. Your brother is at football practice. Just come to the Haruno's when you get this note.**

**Love,**

**Mom.**

He sighed, 'This is going to be gruesome'.

* * *

"Mummy I'm home! What did you need to talk about?" Sakura questioned. She listened as she entered the kitchen. She heard arguing from her and what sounded like Mrs. Uchiha. 'I guess that means Sasu-kun is coming over soon' Saukra beamed.

"I'm telling you the truth Ari. I would never ever spread rumors about you. You're my best friend" Sakura's mother laid a simple hand on Mrs. Uchiha's arm. She immediately pulled it away as if it were burning her flesh.

"No, Kari. I'm through. I don't know who to believe" she lashed.

Kari lowered her head. She couldn't look at her best friend. It was too heartbreaking.

"What's going on here?" Sakura questioned.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke questioned at the same time.

"Oh, shit. I didn't know you kids were in here" Kari exclaimed.

"You know what Kari? I'm glad you're moving. Suna will be great and then Sasuke won't be tempted to be near your daughter. I bet she'll be just like you one day. You ungrateful bitch" Ari yelled.

"Ari, it wasn't me-"

"No, Kari I don't want to hear this bullshit. Sasuke we're gone. Say your goodbyes to Sakura".

"Mummy! I don't wanna move! I want to be with Sasu-kun!" Sakura cried helplessly.

Her mother sighed. She didn't know what to do. "Pumpkin… Just say goodbye to Mrs. Uchiha and Sasuke".

Sasuke couldn't believe it. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. 'She's leaving me…'

Sakura ran to him with so much force. She didn't want to leave him. Ever.

"I'm going to miss you Sasu-kun…"

"….. I know, I'll miss you too"

And that was their last hug.

* * *

**'You like her don't you buddy?' inner Sasuke questioned.**

'Hn. Of course I do. She's my best friend aside from the dobe'.

**'Sure, sure. Think what you want. I know there is love!' inner Sasuke danced.**

'Go away fagot'.

**'Hmph. Fine meany' and his inner was away in no time.**

'I'll miss her so much. I hope we meet again' Sasuke wished.

**A/N: **Oh man. I can't people I wrote that. Haha! Well, review it please. And I'll give you all cookies! *hands out cookies* NO! That ones mine! :]


	3. You can't stop tragedy

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm getting through this story! Hazza! O.o Anyway Here's a cookie for you bleeding scarlet blood, MidnightShadow909, and Jangle! For saying they liked it! *hands out cookies* ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! So stop breathing down my neck! I also don't own the song The Fourth Drink Instinct by Cute is what we aim for.

* * *

**Making It Rough**

_'I can't believe this…. I'm not going to make anymore friends. Sasuke was my only friend….'_

_**'Cha girl! You'll make friends!' her inner shouted quite loudly.**_

_'Tch, go away. I don't wanna deal with you.'_

**_'Gasp! Fine then doodyhead!' her inner ran away crying._**

_'What a fucking physco'._

"Sakura, pumpkin?" her mother asked.

"Huh, waaa"? Sakura was confused.

"Pumpkin, we're here. You can go up into your new room and check it out. I'll take all the boxes up". Kari smiled. It just seemed like her mothered didn't give a damn.

Sakura didn't even give her mother a glance. She was so crushed. Her feet dragged her to the top floor, at the second room on the right. Her eyes observed the empty space. The walls were white of course, and the carpet was light green.

_'Well at least it isn't that bad…'_

Her ipod was playing her favorite song. She couldn't help but feel sad. Actually more like upset, deeply.

**She's doesn't deserve to be in a place like this  
All alone  
She's underage and so very very brave  
A fake ID and her credibility  
She sits at the bar  
The gents are gonna try so hard**

Sakura ran out of the house like lightening and raced into the forest.

**He said it was a one night stand  
But the alcohol didn't let her understand  
Yeah, he said it was a one night stand  
A one night stand**

Her feet went so far, but they ached for rest. She wouldn't let it. She was 13 for God's sake!

**So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark?  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark?**

Why is she being out through this shit? Sakura didn't realize that her foot tripped over a tree root, as her face hit the ground.

**So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned  
Says, "Girlie girlie, you're at your best (you're at your best) when you're sober"  
And she slurs, "No no, just one more"  
And one turns into four  
The fourth drink instinct is taking over  
And the gentleman is leading her towards the door**

She just laid there and cried. She didn't even notice that the song ended.

* * *

"Sasuke teme!!!! Where's Sakura-chan"? Naruto asked.

"Hn, dobe. She's not here anymore".

"WHAT! SAKURA-CHAN DIED?!" he almost fainted.

"No you idiot, she moved".

"……. Oh. Well I'm going to get some ramen with Hinata-chan! See ya later!". Naruto soon ran off.

"Hn. Dobe."

_'I miss her'_

_'I wish she didn't leave…'_

"Hey, girlie. Wake up. Come on, don't go all cold on me". An unknown voice pleaded.

"….. What?"

"Oh, thank god your awake Pinky. I almost had a stroke!" The said boy chuckled deeply.

Not only deeply, but…. Sexy. The boy had bright red hair, and bright green eyes. Sakura couldn't help the blush that was fading into her cheeks. He was actually really gorgeous..

_'No stop it! Sasuke is the one you want!'_

Maybe not right now….

"Hey now. Don't get sick, I'll bring you inside. Oh, and my name's Gaara. What's your name Pinky?" he asked.

Sakura fumed. She absolutely hated that name. "First off, don't ever call me Pinky again. And second My name is Sakura".

"Very nice to meet you. Let's get you cleaned up so you can meet my friends". He winked at her.

_'I must be blushing ten shades of red right now!'_

They both walked to her new "home" and she got cleaned up quickly. She was very eager to meet these new friends that she heard so much about.

_'I hope their nice….'_

_**'Cha girl! If they aren't nice to you, then I'll tear them apart!' her inner was punching the air.**_

_'Ummm… Alright. Just go away'_

**_'But, love, I don't wanna leave you!'_**

_'You're a creep. Go away until I really need you.'_

**_'Fine then bitch.' And she was gone…. Again._**

"Come, Sakura. You'll meet the whole crew". Gaara smiled and held her hand.

Sakura's fear begins to fall, as her nervousness suddenly increases.

A/N: Woah! Alright here it is, I know Gaara is a tad bit out of character. And the names of the mothers (Kari and Ari) are made up because I'm not creative and I used my friends names. xD So please review loves! :]


End file.
